


Black Blood Spider

by idontfeelsogoodmrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Green Goblin - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, Parasite - Freeform, Post-Endgame, cap is dead in this one hehe, dark edgy (evil) peter parker, father-son realtionship, host - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontfeelsogoodmrstark/pseuds/idontfeelsogoodmrstark
Summary: This is the long idea I had about MCU Peter being possessed by venom. It is filled with angst, gayness and Tom Hollands Peter Parker being evil. You think you won´t like it, that it will hurt you and you are totally right.





	1. An unexpected visitor

Peter heard voices ever since he had returned from space. It was something that he thought of as normal at the beginning. Aunt May said it was some kind of trauma after being disintegrated to dust and basically dying therefore. But Peter didn’t really believe that this was just a weird way of his brain to cope with his death. That this was just anxiety running through his brain, grinning darkly at him.   
He really thought that there was more to it, but he couldn’t describe the feeling in his mind. Nor did he have the time or the people to do so. Everyone acted weirdly around him ever since the Avengers fight against Thanos. He couldn’t even remember half of it, all lost in hectic fear. But the way the people who knew looked at him - Ned and Aunt May, Tony and Happy. They felt pity for the fifteen-year old who had died, who came back from the dead and had much luck that his mentor was still alive.   
Unlike others ...  
„Pete“, said Tony, stuck under a car that he had bought from some guy in Upstate New York. You’d think that a man like Tony Stark, who was known for his technique, his suits, his brain and mostly for his money, would buy Peter a brilliant and high quality first car. But this? This was second hand and smelled of cat pee.   
„Yeah?“, Peter asked, going down to one knee and trying to make out a face in the dark under the car. One second later Tony shoot out on his rolling board and grinning at Peter. But there it was again. That broken bit of Tony that was filled with guilt.   
Tony was worse than the rest. Because everyone else didn’t know what exactly had happened on Titan. They hadn’t seen Tony being stabbed and them losing to Thanos. They didn’t feel how it was to be disintegrated far away from home, far away from family. And, in Tony’s case - they didn’t know how it felt to bring a child to space and let him die. Tony was one big blob of guilt.   
„Mr. Stark?“, Peter tried to keep Tony from thinking about it.   
„Huh?“, Tony said, then remembered that he had wanted something from Peter, „oh, yes, of course. You wanna grab me the screwdiver.“  
„Sure“, Peter sighed, stood up and walked over to the tool bench. A moment later he reached under the car to press it in Tonys hand.  
„Thanks, kiddo.“  
„No problem, Mr. Stark.“  
He was grateful for Tony. It was like he had Uncle Ben back, but a different version of him. More sarcastic, maybe even more clever but there was something missing. Something that Uncle Ben had and Peter didn’t. He could just not name it.   
Being stuck in his thought Peter almost jumped as the doors to Tonys hightech garage were slammed open. He could hear Pepper arguing with someone. Unlike other times she was not dressed in her office outfit. Her honey blonde hair was held up in a messy bun and she didn’t wear any make up. She didn’t care. The person entering the room next to her didn’t as well.  
„Mr. Stark“, said a tall man with dark brown hair and a grin like a sales man. He was followed by two buff bodyguards with black sunglasses and in his hands he held a suitcase.   
Peter stood up.   
The strange man looked at Peter as if he thought that the boy might be Tony but a second later Tony arose next to him, motor oil on his forehead.  
„Norman“, sighed Tony and rolled with his eyes.   
„Tony“, grinned that Norman guy. „Didn’t know you had a son, old friend.“  
Tony grimaced at Pepper, asking if she had said anything yet. It was all still a big surprise, the whole baby thing but of course Peter knew they were expecting. He had been so happy and it was weird how brotherly he had felt.   
Pepper pointed with darts as eyes at him and in that moment he understood what Mr. Norman guy had actually meant. Immediately his head turned red.   
„Oh“, laughed Tony, „he’s not my son, Norman. He’s just a very close friend to the family. The son I never had, you could say.“  
Or would have in a few month. Tony slung an arm around Peters neck and grinned proudly. This was embarrassing but on the other hand - how many teens could say that they were close friend to the family of Tony Stark.   
„Nice“, grinned Norman, as if that was the only expression he had. „You must be the same age as my boy Harry.“  
Peter shrugged.   
„Anyways, Tony - I have a bargain to talk about.“  
„Not now, Norman. I’m out of office.“  
„You don’t have an office.“  
„Which is practical because there’s no time to be bothered by your ideas, Norman. Whatever it is, find some other rich asshole to fund it but this one is busy at the moment, Capiche?“  
Norman didn’t bother to even move. Peter stared at the older man with his perfect TV-face as if he was a walking commercial. „You shouldn’t just walk off before you know what I’m proposing.“  
„Norman, I know your backstory. All you have to offer is the risk of turning into a mini version of the Hulk again and we wouldn’t want that, no?“  
Tony turned his back towards Norman and sighed, leaning over the car. „Pete, maybe you should go home. We can work on the car another day.“  
Peter really wanted to stay. Because he wanted to see what Norman had to propose and what Tony meant with being a mini hulk. But he trusted Tonys judgement. He nodded, mumbled a quick goodbye and followed Pepper to the entrance.   
When he walked past Norman he glanced at the suitcase again. Something in his head tingled, then a scream went loose. The kind of scream that you wanted to help stop because else it would devour you just as well. But as quick as it had come it had gone and Peter walked out of the garage as if nothing had happened. 

„Who was that, Miss Potts?“   
„Ugh, just some guy Tony had some ties with years ago. Norman Osborn. You might have heard of him before, Peter“, she commented while walking up the stairs to the living room with him. Pepper never had much to do with Peter, not the way Tony had but she had accepted him just the same. When it was hard for Peter in school or when he was hurt from a fight and needed to get help she had always been there. She knew how important he was for Tony and vice versa.   
But he wasn’t her son. There was a son, or a daughter, on their way and once they were here there wouldn’t be time for Peter. And he wasn’t jealous but he tried to enjoy the moments were this imaginative son-hood was still a thing.   
„He runs that big industry Oscorp“, Pepper said, „but he’s a massive idiot and has some shady buisness going on behind the scenes.“  
„I don’t trust him“, Peter commented, „there’s something about him ... or the suitcase...“  
„You shouldn’t trust him, Peter“, said Pepper and sighed, „he has his backstory, you know? Have you heard of the Green Goblin? That was him.“  
Peter had heard rumours about a crazy creature one halloween night but he hadn’t cared much about it as he hadn’t been a superhero back then. But know he realised.   
„And Mr. Stark fought against him?“  
„Yes“, said Pepper and nodded. There was something cautious in her look. Everyday was a risk that Tony returned to his role as Iron Man, something he had pinned as done once Thanos had been defeated. But she knew that the day would come when his promise had to be broken.   
She must’ve been afraid that Osborn being here meant that Tony might have to fight again.   
„Do you know what was in his suitcase, Miss Potts?“  
„No, Peter“, said Pepper, „and if you ask me, I don’t want to know. Whatever comes with Norman is nothing good. He almost lost his son to one of his experiments - he’s not a good man.“  
They had reached the doors when Peter felt it again. A weird version of his spider senses screaming, tugging at his nerves and making him nervous. There was something in the house that didn’t belong. That wasn’t natural. And Peter felt think only thinking about it.


	2. The Black Bloods Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Peter hears voices and this one is especially loud. Will he fall for the trap?

The voices. They’ve become worse.   
First it was the usual. Mr. Starks voice echoing through his thoughts. Words he had said just before Peter had turned to dust. Then Thanos voice like the moderator of his doom, an endless commentary of philosophical statements about balance or genocide.   
But this time there was another voice lingering in the depths of Peters voice, hungry for something else. For something that Peter didn’t even know lurked within him.   
He woke up, drenched in his own sweat and shaking. It wasn’t even 4am yet but Peter was full awake, staring out at the darkness of Queens. Now that he was awake he could just get his suit on and go on patrol for an hour or two. 

The city was loud, even at this time of day. With every swing over the rooftops Peter felt more and more alive, the cold wind blowing fresh air through the fiber of his red and blue suit. Some lights were already on in bureaus and apartments. He never liked to peek inside the windows, at least not for too long - there were lifes happening behind shut curtains that Peter wasn’t a part of. As he flew carelessly over the roofs of New York he came closer to Manhattan and the really high buildings with glowing lights signalling their end between rough clouds. Since their fight it had become some sort of habit to try and jump from the highest buildings, to destroy the voices in his head for a short moment. But today he wasn’t in the mood.  
There was something in the air that almost choked him mid-swing. A thought that crowded his mind and crept in every tiny corner of his brain. A thought that was everywhere in an instant.   
Find me.   
Peter knew that thought even though he had never heard it before. Something clear as a voice that talked to him from no where and everywhere at the same time. He jumped at the facade of an old house and held on to the brick stone wall. He tried to see who has talking to him, who was numbing his senses and replaced them with another kind of fear.   
You know where I am, child.   
Peter turned around, guessing he had heard the voice from that direction. And he froze instantly. Right behind him, without him having noticed it in the darkness, stood the big modern building he knew was the new city residence of Tony. The new Stark tower if you wanted it to be, just a few blocks away from the actual thing.   
„Mr. Stark?“, Peter asked as if the voice had been Tony in his suit all along. „Karen?“  
Karen activated not a moment to late. „Yes, Peter?“  
„U-Um, you didn’t talk just there, did you?“  
„No, Peter. You were talking to me first.“  
Peter hesitated. Maybe he was getting crazy after all. Maybe Aunt May had been right. He had some kind of trauma and this was his way of coping with it. Voices. He was imagining things, wasn’t he? He tried to breath but the thought in his mind still choked him. Still made him tense without knowing why. There was something here, something he had to find.   
Find me, the voice had said. But what and where?   
In Tony’s apartment? He wouldn’t just break in, he wasn’t a criminal after all. But he felt the selfish feeling of going after the voice anyway even if he was breaking in the home of the one person who trusted him relentless. Would Tony even know?  
Of course he would. Tonys tech would defeat Peter in a second.   
He couldn’t just go there and find whatever the voice was coming from.   
„Later“, he sighed, trying to shake the creepy feeling of being watched off. He had to go home before Aunt May woke up and then - school. And maybe, if he survived the day without feeling this sickening tenseness again, he would go visit Tony again. He would find what bothered him and put an end to it.

„Peter!“; Tony said with a surprise in his voice. He was in a typical gray shirt and sports leggins, a fancy watch around his wrist. „What are you doing here?“  
„Um“, Peter sighed, „I ... I don’t feel so good and...“  
Tony’s face moved to the likeliness of a stone. „Don’t you pull that sentence on me, Peter. I have a weak heart already.“  
It took a moment for Peter to realise what he had just said. He couldn’t even remember his last moment before the disintegration but Tony remembered it for both of them. Appearently he had cradled Peter in his arms, trying to calm him, trying to keep him from fading away like the others. Peter knew he had been afraid, but that was all left from the moment.  
„Uh, right. Sorry, Mr. Stark“, said Peter and turned away his eyes. He felt guilty for not really caring because the voice in his head was far more important. Or it disguised itself as such, Peter corrected himself mentally. „I just ... thought I could hang out a bit?“  
He could see that Tony was hesitating. Maybe he thought „This isn’t my son, this is a kid I am legally not responsible for“ followed by the thought „But this is the kid I let die, that I couldn’t save and that maybe hates me secretly for it. I can’t say no to him“. And for once Peter was happy for the guilt in the people around him. He didn’t even have to say it out loud.  
„Sure, come in“, Tony said.   
A short time later Peter and Tony said on the couch, eating pizza and talking about school and the avengers. Tony told him that he had seen Mr. Barnes again, somewhere around the headquaters. For a few month after the final fight everyone had thought Mr. Barnes and Mr. Wilson were as good as dead. Even Natasha had been seen fewer than normal.   
Peter knew why.   
They missed their friend. They missed Captain America. Now, Peter didn’t have that many happy memories with Steve Rogers to begin with - after all he had almost been crashed by him in Berlin. But he hadn’t wanted for him to die. He hadn’t wanted for anyone to die and it made him much more grateful to have Tony still by his side.   
„He was looking good, like in a healthy not „I’d take revenge but the guy who’s at fault for this is already dead“ kind of way. Hasn’t really moved on but ... has anyone so far really?“  
„Have you?“, asked Peter bluntly and only realised way too late how straight forward his question had been. Immediately he shrunk to half of his size on the sofa.  
„I ... no, Peter. I haven’t. And I don’t think I ever will.“  
„That’s ok, I guess, Mr. Stark“, said Peter and felled uncomfortable. He didn’t want to think about the finale fight they had, about how he hadn’t even been a part of it. He wanted to think that it didn’t even happen, that he had never been in space and...  
Tony nodded with a sigh. „If you ever need to talk...“  
„I’ll come to you, Mr. Stark.“  
Tony smiled at the comment. Soft and yet broken. Everything about Tony was broken. It was in his eyes, how space and death still glimmered in them. Unerasable.  
„I need to go to the bathroom“, Peter announced after a short while. He knew where it was but he knew he wasn’t going there. In the moment of Tony’s trust (and his filled up belly) it was his only chance to follow the voice in his mind. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t do this behind Mr. Starks back but ... Tony wouldn’t understand.   
Peter didn’t even understand what was happening.   
To his luck the lab was locked. It just felt like the perfect place to find whatever Peter was looking for. The voice was silent in his mind but he knew it was there, guiding him to the right place. Peter took a deep breath and opened the doors as quietly as possible.   
And in the moment he had closed the door he felt it again.  
His spider senses went wild in the matter of a second, making his skin burn and his muscles tense. He knew that he was right the moment he looked at the suitcase on one of the desks. And he realised what he had tried to ignore the whole week.   
Whatever was in the suitcase was the answer to his questions.   
As quietly as possible he stepped forward and fiddled with the opening clasps. He had thought, or maybe hoped, that Tony kept this a secret and closed but it didn’t take much power for Peter to open it. It was way too easy.   
Peters eyes widened as he looked at the plain insides of the suitcase. Embedded in a soft, red cushion lay one vial with a strange black liquid in it. For a moment Peter thought about opening it, felt the voice growing louder, stronger, inside his mind. Every inch of his body wanted to know what Mr. Stark and Norman had talked about last week ...  
But before he could succumb to these dangerous thoughts his normal spider senses came into action and Peter took a big step away from the suitcase, the vial. This wasn’t right and way too dangerous for him. Did Miss Potts know? Would she approve if she knew that whatever Norman Osborn had brought in with him had actually stayed?   
Peter felt obliged to ask Tony out but that would only blow his cover. He had to keep a low profile and never look at this horrible black stuff again that tried to lure him back with every second. Whatever it was, it seemed to like Peters powers a bit too much.   
Help me.   
The voice was the loudest it had ever been but Peter felt his own strength coming back to him. The realisation that he had to withdraw as long as he was still able to. This was nothing he should meddle with. This was a Only-Tonys-biz thing and he didn’t want to get pulled into another adventure by being foolish enough about his own boundaries.   
This was something for another superhero.   
Spiderman out. 

„You took your time“, Tony commented while checking something on his phone. If he had noticed Peters detour to the labs he didn’t show it. Maybe Tony had wanted him to see it? No, Tony was the last person to want him next to danger. He could imagine Mr. Starks anxiety rise only by the thought of Peter endangering him again.  
„Yeah ... we had mexican yesterday“, Peter lied. Would Tony notice once he went to the bathroom himself?   
Tony looked up at Peter. „You ok, Pete?“, he asked and there it was again - that broken voice mingled next to his normal one. The one that saw right through him. Peter nodded without looking at Tony. He felt guilty for trespassing but he had learned his lesson. He was so sure that he wouldn’t ever succumb to the voice again, no matter how sweet it sounded, how strong it ripped at his senses.   
„Maybe I should go home“, Peter suggested but in that kind of tone that made absolutely clear that he wasn’t open for other suggestions. Tony hesitated for a moment, than he sat up and clapped in his hands.   
„Right, sure. You want me to call Happy or-“  
„I think I’ll do it my way, Mr. Stark“, Peter joked and grinned. He wouldn’t even be this far as Spider-Man if it wasn’t for Tony. „But thank you. Thank you so much.“  
„You’re welcome, kid“, Tony said with a kind of question in it. He watched how Peter ran down the steps of the stair case. Only when Peter heard the door shut closed he took a breather again. He would never cross Mr. Stark again. He would never be so stupid to ignore his better senses.   
But even as he swore himself to keep himself away from whatever black liquid was in that mysterious vial - something in him kept a certain curiosity alive. And it was growing. Minute to minute. Hour to hour.


End file.
